Favor and Marriage
by MiaMoyes
Summary: I couldn't resist this challenge, so here is my attempt at Lulubelle09 Favor/Marriage Challenge...


Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. I thought I would give my hand at marrying the two of them together :)

SPOV

I was pinned between a rock and a Ranger, ok so it was more like Ranger had his body pressed against mine against the wall in the alley behind the bonds office. He used the strength of body to keep me in place, his tight thigh nestled in between my legs one of his hands running the length of my torso while his other hand was gripped in my hair pulling my head back so that his very talented mouth was caressing my neck.

I was so lost in Ranger, that I barely understood the words coming out of his mouth. "Babe, necesito un favor ... Necesito que te cases conmigo."

He took a fraction of a step back leaving a hair width of space between us. Once he stopped working that sensitive spot on my neck I was able to open my eyes. The darkness of his eyes were intense, I know he was just as affected by our time in the alley way as I was. But when I was able to read his face I realized that he didn't have his blank face on, the look he wore was as if he had an epiphany.

I reached my hand up to caress his forehead down to cup his cheek. He rubbed his himself on my hand trying to get closer to my touch. I didn't want to break the spell that had enfolded us but I just couldn't keep my curious thoughts away on what he said. Maybe it was because the intimate look he had on his face or the way he held my body that lead me to use his name "Carlos what did you say? I need you to translate that for me."

He pulled me to his chest so that my head was curled in under his chin before he started speaking. "Babe, will you please meet me on 7 tonight for dinner and then we'll talk."

"You know I can't say no when you ask me so nicely." I answered.

R&S

I made my way up to Ranger's apartment like I said I would when he asked me. I tried to look up what he said in the Spanish to English dictionary that I bought, but I couldn't remember what he said, let alone figure out how to spell any of those words. Hell I can barely spell English, what made me think I could spell Spanish?

I reach to knock on the door but it opens before my fist can makes the connection. As the door opens to what has to be the cover of one of those trashy romance novels, the strong virile man stand with his white button down shirt open half way and the pants that shows how impressive of a man he is while his hair blows loose around his broad shoulders. Lord knows what that man is made of stuff of dreams and fantasies.

"Babe, I am so glad you're here." His accent is thick; it usually gets thicker when he is turned on, Holy Wet Panties Batman!

"Thanks for the invite, so now that I am here lets get to the important part of the evening…" I said knowing I am baiting him but I couldn't help it he has left me in such a state since this afternoon.

"Babe" his eyes become charcoal in color with desire.

"Yup what's for dinner?" I gave him my own version of the 200 watt smile. He throws his head back and laughs.

"I was going to have Ella make you something, but I thought for tonight I would break out one of my many skills and make dinner for you."

Damn, all of my spidey senses are going off, this night is going to be epic.

R&S

The dinner was incredible, nothing short of perfection which is just how the man of mystery is, perfection. I tell him how much I enjoy the meal he has prepared and he gives me one of his rare genuine smiles. He takes me by the hand and leads me to the living room. He sits down on the couch and pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me.

"Should I be worried about this conversation?" I asked him.

"No Babe, I just need you in my arms while we talk." He answered.

"OK, how about you start by translating what you said earlier today." I thought if I could get him to start talking it would help me figure out what is going on with him.

"Babe, I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

"Huh?" I must have gotten some hairspray in my ears when I did my hair because there is no way I heard what I just heard from Mr. No Relationships.

"Stephanie, I need so much from you and this favor will be one I will pay back to you for the rest of our lives… I need you to marry me, because, I love you."

One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi, Four Mississippi… no follow up, no restrictions. He loves me and needs me to marry him. I pull back from his arms and look into his eyes again.

"I know I have been an ass with you, said and done some stupid shit. But Babe, I do love you and I need you for the rest of my life as my wife."

"Carlos" He laid the mother of all kisses on me and this is the start of how I became the Wonder Woman to my Batman with a favor and a marriage.


End file.
